


Jim Kirk是个话唠

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 我很抱歉，kid，你得一个人回去。





	Jim Kirk是个话唠

而McCoy惯着他。

-

“我崇拜这家汉堡店的厨师——”

Jim还没有把车门打开，话语就已经模模糊糊地传到了车里。McCoy在副驾驶座挣扎着地直起身，随后叹了口气关上了收音机。Peter，Paul和Mary晃晃悠悠的歌声戛然而止。年轻人嘭地甩上了车门。车身向左倾斜了些许，与此同时廉价黑胡椒和干燥的面包胚的香味在车内缓缓飘散。

“——他们有本事把所有尺寸的汉堡作成一样的大小。”

Jim狠狠咬了一口手中的汉堡，一根青菜的菜梗随着他咀嚼的动作在他闪着油光的嘴角上下晃动。他的脸颊被食物撑得鼓鼓的，McCoy甚至能看到皮肤上红色的血丝蜿蜒的痕迹。

“你知道吗？刚才我排队的时候看到他们的广告牌上写着‘今日双层汉堡特价’，于是我就想‘干嘛不买一个呢’。结果那个辣妹把我的汉堡给我的时候我还以为她给我拿错了，这么一个厚度——”

Jim把手中还剩下一半的汉堡往身边的人眼前杵过去，医生没来得及躲闪，眼睁睁看着流着油的牛肉和沾着酱汁的烂菜叶在自己眼前不足半厘米的地方一个急刹车，Jim听到油盐的味道下医生咽口水的声音。医生还没有缓过神来，眼前的汉堡就变成了一杯热腾腾的咖啡。

“——你能想象这里面居然夹着两片牛肉吗！给，你的美式咖啡。要我说你的暴躁脾气有一半是被这苦兮兮的玩意儿给憋出来的。这种苦得天怒人怨的玩意儿就应该从全宇宙的菜单上赶尽杀绝，你知道我在登岸假的时候闻到这东西时的心情吗？”

McCoy嗤笑着从Jim手中接过咖啡，他深深闻了闻苦涩的香气，随后降下了身侧的窗户，寒风瞬间麻木了Jim的脸颊，甚至他的眼睛都干涩起来。

“Damn it， Bones，关上窗户！”

年轻人朝医生嚷嚷着，丝毫不在意喷到了方向盘上的肉沫。医生叹着气把窗户摇上，伴随着吱呀吱呀的声音汉堡的味道重新盘踞在狭窄的空间里。事实证明，暖气与食物混合在一起总是一个人的天堂与另一个人的噩梦。

Jim满足地咽下一大口牛肉，然后朝医生挥了挥手中的汉堡。医生皱着眉扭过脑袋。“不，kid，即使我不能阻止你吃这些垃圾，也不代表我会向他们投降。”

“可是汉堡真的很好吃。”Jim迅速解决最后一口午餐，他把手中的包装纸随意团成一个松散的纸团然后向后一抛，搓了搓手启动了车子。“我愿意一辈子吃汉堡。”

“如果你打算吃一辈子的汉堡，等你到了我这个年纪你就会塞不进这辆车。”McCoy掏出裤兜里的手帕扔到年轻人的脸上，“别舔了，擦擦你的脏手！”

Jim随意在手帕上搓了搓，然后捏着手帕的一角冲着McCoy甩着手帕：“哦，这位成熟而又英俊的绅士先生赠与了我他的手帕，我该怎么报答他的好意呢？”

McCoy装模作样地俯身呕吐了一下，Jim的嗓音越发尖厉兴奋了起来。

“我是应该亲吻他温柔的鬓角，还是应该让他依偎在我的怀里，好让我为他唱一首爱的颂歌？”

“如果你真的为了他好，你应该离他远远的，让他一个人呆着。”McCoy一把抽回了自己的手帕，他仔仔细细地把手帕叠好塞回兜里。Jim像是被人掐住了脖子一样沉默下来。他嘴角抿得紧紧的，脸颊的肉都耸了起来。年轻人蔫头耷脑地转着方向盘，顺便打开了收音机。

Peter，Paul和Mary又开开心心地唱起了歌。

“嘿，boy，你知道我不是这个意思。”McCoy慌慌张张地解释着，“听着，我……我只是觉得你有时候有点闹腾，我是老年人了，你明白我的意思吗？”

“不明白。”硬邦邦的回答像根木棍一样粗鲁地捅向医生。

“Fine。”医生靠在座椅靠背上，支着脑袋等着年轻人消气。年轻人在车窗的影子正不安分地晃着，金色的脑袋隔上几秒就要往医生的方向扭一扭。

“你知道吗？我一直想着等五年任务结束了要带你来爱荷华看看。“Jim在第五个路口终于开口，“你知道的，田野、大雪什么的，我猜你在南方可没见过这些。你会喜欢我家的壁炉的，Frank滚蛋后我和Winona把客厅翻新了一下。也就只有干活的时候我们不会吵架了。你会劈木柴吗？南方绅士？”

McCoy看向正冲着他讨好地笑着的Jim。“看路，开好你的车。”

“我们马上就要到了。你看到那边的山坡了吗？我可是地球第一的劈柴能手，我真的觉得应该有人给我颁发一个劈柴勋章的。小时候每次Frank支使我去劈柴，我就会骂他，他就喜欢看我不开心。其实我可喜欢劈柴了。我会假装那个木头是该死的Frank，然后使劲全力用斧头砍它。”

Jim腾出一只手做了一个干脆利落的劈掌。这是他年幼的小脑袋能够想到的最血腥而痛快的报复。他知道医生明白他的意思，他对Frank束手无策的恨意，还有他对自己的担忧——害怕自己会长大后会变成Frank口中那个庸庸碌碌的废物，或者更糟糕，变成Frank那样的废物。

医生在座位上动了动，向他靠拢了些。“关上收音机吧，kid。”

Jim乖乖听从指令。“我想我或许可以给你做个晚饭。你想吃什么？汉堡？”

“老天爷，操你的！既然你会做饭，为什么在学校读书的时候躺在床上点餐的人是你，而我只能天天在厨房被你指挥得团团转？”医生猛地直起身一掌拍向Jim，却在手快要挨上对方肩膀时硬生生改了个方向猛地拍了一下皮革座椅。年轻人边开着车边抽空扭过头笑嘻嘻地对医生眨了眨眼。

“因为你做得比我好吃呀。”医生被年轻人理直气壮的厚脸皮噎得说不出话，只能气鼓鼓地叉着手瘫在座位上。

一只温热的手贴上了他的大腿，医生使劲晃了晃抖了抖都没能摆脱，只能任由那只手在自己腿上来回抚摸了几下然后满意地撤离。

“嘿别生气。今天晚上我就补偿你。我可会做意面了，还有各种各样的派。你喜欢南瓜派吗？或者苹果派？哈，你这个老派的家伙！我或许可以尝试给你做一个瓦肯风味的派，保准好吃得让你的眉毛都飞起来。我记得妈妈的房间的床底下还藏着不少酒，她总是以为自己很擅长藏东西，其实我七岁的时候就把她藏在阁楼里的东西翻了个底朝天。你知道她宿醉醒来时，看到我偷偷摆在她床头的那张爸爸和她的结婚照时的表情吗？她抱着我大哭了一场然后给了我点钱让我买糖吃。我买的可不止是糖呢……”

Jim扭头意味深长地看了医生一眼，医生哀嚎着抹了把脸。“别告诉我你七岁就买了大麻。”

“喂！我只是喝了点酒然后在自家门口躺了一个下午。”Jim委屈地憋了瘪嘴。“后来我发现妈妈把照片扔进了火里，不过我趁她离开后把照片抢回来了，幸好只烧到了一个傻头傻脑的花童的裙角。”

医生抬起了握着咖啡的手：“致倒霉的小花童。”

“她可不倒霉。我才倒霉呢。后来我发现这招只能用一次。第二次的时候我换到的就是一顿老调重弹的臭骂了。”

“致可怜的Jimbo。”医生一口喝光了咖啡，随手把空杯子放在了两人作为中间的空处。

Jim拐过了最后一个弯，一座木屋出现在地平线挡风玻璃前。Jim左手指着逐渐放大的木屋。“就是那个了，我们快到家了。其实我也不知道这是不是我家，我总想着家应该是你不论身处何时何地都想要回去的地方，但我更愿意待在企业号上，或者学院里。不过我很乐意带你一块儿回来，我们可以一起在前廊喝喝酒聊聊天。你要是怕冷就多穿几件，傍晚的时候风景很好，你不会愿意因为一点小风就错过爱荷华的落日的。啊！我们到了，下车吧Bones。”

医生坐在座位上看着扶着车门冲他热切地招手的年轻人。Jim的金发被狂风吹得乱七八糟、生机勃勃，蓝色的眼睛里满是激动。他沉下自己的肩膀，看着年轻人抱歉地摇了摇头。

“怎么？你嫌弃外面冷吗？快下来吧！没几步路就到了。然后我会点燃炉子，房间里很快就会温暖起来。我还可以给你拿瓶酒，Kirk家的珍藏，怎么样？”Jim调皮地笑起来，小虎牙尖尖的，是每个女孩愿意为之疯狂的样子。

“不，Jim，你知道的，我只能陪你到这里。”医生的手搭在车门把手上却并不动作，他为难地看着年轻人，绿色的眼睛里带着几分恳求。

“我不知道！”Jim暴躁地跺了跺脚，他烦躁地挠了几下头发，在寒风中深吸一口气试图让自己冷静下来。“求你了Bones，快下车。你知道暖气不能一直开着，车要没电了。”

医生看着面前伸向自己的恳求的手，蜷缩着的手指从来没有如此的虚弱。他抬头盯着那双眼睛，蓝色的海洋里有星光，有海浪，唯独没有自己的身影。

“你忘了吗，kid。我死在了企业号的传送台上。”

“你没有，你好好地坐在我的车里呢。”Jim嗤笑了一声，他指了指咖啡杯，“你总不能是被快餐店的便宜咖啡给难喝得气死了？”

“我很抱歉，kid，你得一个人回去。快进屋吧，要下雪了。带上你的咖啡。”

Jim死死盯着他的医生，一颗眼泪在他的眼眶边缘打着转，最后还是没能流出来。年轻人直起身望向那座小木屋，屋子黑漆漆的窗户像是一双空洞的眼睛，让他想起了某一个人看向他的最后一眼。

“你会在车里等我吗？”他弯下腰向车里的人祈求。

副驾驶座上空无一人，只有一杯咖啡还散发着若有若无的热气。

“是的，我会一直在这里等你。”他听到有人在他耳边温柔地回答。


End file.
